My Happy Ever After
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: This is an R5/Austin & Ally story! Ross never let Laura meet any of his siblings. He doesn't want them to make a move on her. Is he jealous? But what happens Laura accidently runs into one of them at a grocery store? What will happen when they go to a party, and Ratliff gets two girls but doesn't remember anything! And Ross/Laura do something that will change their lives forever!
1. Going To Get Popcorn

**This is a new story I'm working on! It's an R5/A&A fanfiction! What couple do you want? Raura or Riaura? Please review or go to my poll to vote.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A, R5, or anything you my recognize!**

** Ross's P.O.V- **Laura, Raini, Calum, and me are sitting in Laura's living room. Were currently watching Puss In Boots. Were all sitting around the T.V and eating popcorn. I reach for another handful, but I get nothing but cornels. "Hey Laur can you please make some popcorn?" I ask. "Sure Ross." She responds, getting up from her spot next to me, and walking to the kitchen. Some time passes, so I stand up and go check up on Laura. "Hey Laura what are you doing?" I ask. She sighs and say, "Were out of popcorn. I'll just go get some at the store now." She says. "I'll go with you." I insist. "No Ross I'm fine, what do you thinks going to happen?" She asks. "Who knows Laur, maybe a robber will be there, or some rapist is there, or-" She cuts me off by saying, "don't worry Ross, I'll be fine." She gives me a reassuring smile, and grabs her coat, before walking out the door to her car.

** Laura's P.O.V-** I get into the store, and go find the aisle it's in. I walk down the aisle to busy looking at what kinds of popcorn they have to bother to look were I'm going. I bump into someone, and we both fall to the floor. "I am so sorry." I say, while getting up. I look up and see a blonde girl, with red highlights in her hair. "Hey aren't you Rydel, Ross's older sister?" I ask. "Yeah, aren't you Laura, Ross's best friend?" She asks. "Yeah. How did you know? He never allows me to go meet any of his siblings?" I ask. "Well, he never stops talking about you." She admits. I blush at this. "So I would love to meet all of you guys! So can you try to reason with him, so I can meet everyone?" I ask. "Sure, I'll try." She says. "Well I better get back to Ross before he has a panic attack, and calls the police!" I joke. We both laugh and go our separate ways. 

** Ross's P.O.V-** What's taking Laura so long! Right now I'm pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Ross calm down before your legs fall off!" Raini jokes. "I can't! I'm about to call the police!" I shout. Right after I say that, I hear the door open, and reveal Laura! I run over to her, and engulf her into a humongous hug. "Ross put me down!" Laura giggles. I put her down, and she sets the popcorn bag on the kitchen counter. "What took you so long!" I shout at her worriedly. "Well I bumped into your sis Rydel!" She says happily. I sigh in relief that it wasn't any of my male siblings. "Can I pretty please meet all of your siblings Ross!" She pleads. "No because one of my brothers will try to make a move on you!" I shout. "Aw is little Rossy jelly?" Calum tease from the living room. "No!" I say disagreeing. Crossing my arms and pout like a child. We continue to watch movies until we fall asleep. Laura falls asleep on my chest, and Raini and Calum are snuggling together. I fall into a deep sleep, laying my head gently on Laura's, that night I keep dreaming about Raura happening.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Is Raura Happening!

**Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys like this! And by the way this NOT the same as that other story were Rydel is pregnant, and were Riaura and Rosselington are happening. I agree that chapter one sounded like it, but it's not.:) This story is Raura(Main) Rydellington, and Rikesse(maybe)Sorry don't know how to spell that...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own R5/Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

** Laura's P.O.V- **I'm currently trying to think of ways of how to let Ross allow me to see his siblings. Maybe I should just go over myself and say that I'm visiting Ross. Well that's the only good idea I got, so I'll use it. I walk outside and get in my car.

I get to his house and park on the side of the road. I get out, and walk up to the door, then knock three times. Rydel answers, and once she see's that it's me she smiles. "Hey Laur come in." She says opening the door fully, and stepping out of the way. I step in, and walk over to the couch, and sit on it. "So did Ross allow you to come?" Rydel asked. "No, I'm just using this opportunity to say I'm visiting Ross." I admit. "Hey whose here?" Ross asks from upstairs. Rydel quickly sits next to me when we hear a ton of loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Four boys come down. Two blond, and to brown headed. "Laur what are you doing here?" Ross asks confused. "I just came here to visit you." I say. "Wait Ross. Is this Laura you won't stop talking about?" The one who has long brown hair says. Ross blushes and nods his he said sheepishly. "Dude she is way out of your league." The other blond one says. Everyone nods there head agreeing. "Well now that that's over... Rocky is the long haired one, Ryland is the youngest and has brown hair, and Riker is the oldest, and looks like the older version of Ross." Rydel says.

**Ross's P.O.V- **I can't believe Laura actually came over! "Okay guys, I got to make some rules. 1. Don't try to make a move on Laura. 2. Don't flirt with her. Got it?" They all nod their heads sadly. But Rocky always has to comment. "Why are you _jealous?_ " He asks. "No I'm not!" I shout. "Wow that's funny because Calum said the same thing!" Laura joins in. "Whose side are you on!" I shout. "No ones." She says blandly shrugging her shoulders. I sigh out loud, and go outside. I sit on the side of the pool, and dip my feet in. Was I jealous that they might get to date her? Now that I thought about, I think I was. But she would never feel the same way. I feel someone sit next to me, and swoosh their feet back and forth. I turn my head to the left, and see Rydel. "Hey I know what your thinking about. Delly says. "I don't think she likes me back though" I admit. "Trust me she does. But you have to make the first move. Why don't you ask her on a date tonight?" She suggest. I nod my head, and get up and go inside.

**Laura's P.O.V- **"Hey guys can I have a moment alone with Laur?" I ask. They nod knowing what I'm going to do, and leave the room. "Hey Laura can I ask you something?" I ask. "You just did." She laughs at her own joke. My palms are starting to get sweaty so I say, "Laura would you like to go on a date tonight with me?" I ask hopefully. She nods her head and smiles. I sigh in relief, and sit down next to her. "You guys can come back in!" I shout to everyone upstairs. Everyone fills the room again. Rydel, knowing I asked her asked, "So you got any plans tonight?" Laura responds, "Yeah I do. I have a date tonight with Ross Shor Lynch."

**How was it? Love it, Hate it?**


	3. The Date Is Here

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I have a question to ask... If you watched Teen Beach Movie, did you watch it only because Ross Lynch was in it?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A/R5, or anything you may recognize!**

** Laura's P.O.V-** I'm all ready for my date with Ross, so I'm just waiting for him to come. I hear my doorbell go off, so I rush downstairs, but Vanessa stops me. "Hey Laur, I know your going on your date with Ross now, but the next time you go to the Lynch's can I come?" She asks. I nod my head quickly, and run to the door and open it. There stands Ross Lynch with a bouquet of flowers. I smile at him, and walk out the door with him, side by side.

** Ross's P.O.V- **We get to Applebee's, and we walk to the desk. "Table for two please." I ask politely. "Yes, right this way sir." He says, and directs us to a booth near the bar. We sit down, and grab our menus. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" He asks. "Uh yes, I would like a coke." I say, and Laura says, "I would like some water please." She says kindly. Once he leaves, a drunk comes to our table, and puts his arm around Laura. She stiffens, and looks at me for help. "Hey get your alcoholic hands off my girlfriend!" I shout standing up walking towards him. He laughs and says, "She's way out of your league dude." "Actually he really is my boyfriend so can you please get off of me." Laura asks politely. "Sure sweet cheeks, hey aren't you Ross Lynch?" He asks the end to me. "Yeah, but please keep your voice down, I'm kinda on a date right now." I say calming down. "Sure." He walks away, and the waiter comes back. "So have you decided what you're getting tonight?" He asks. "Yes, I'll get chicken tenders and fries please." I ask. "And I'll get the same thing please." She says. "Most certainly." He says before walking away. He comes back quickly, and we start eating. When we get done, I pay the waiter, and tip him well, since he did such a good job.

**Laura's P.O.V- **Were currently driving who knows were, because Ross wants it to be a surprise. The car halts to a stop, and I hear Ross's door being over. My door opens, and my blindfold is taken off. I get out of the car, and take in my surroundings. Were at the beach... but then I see a blanket on the beach surrounded by candles so I relax. "Ross I don't have a bathing suit." I admit. "It's okay we don't have to go in the water." He says. We walk to the blanket and sit down. "Isn't the sky beautiful tonight." Ross marvels. "Yeah it really is. But do you mind if I start dating Riker instead?" I ask. "WHAT! No! You are not aloud to ever go to my house again!" He screams. I laugh at him and say, "Ross I was just kidding!" He looks down embarrassed, and then looks up with a evil smirk on his face. "I should probably run now." I say running away. "You'll pay Marano!" He shouts behind me. I'm doing good so far, but I start getting tired and slowing down. He catches up to me, and picks me up bridal style, and runs to the water. I keep struggling against his grip, until we get deeper in, and he drops me in. I rise up from the water, and see that Ross took his shirt off. I can't help but stare at his six pack, but snap out of it, and splash him with water. He jumps all the way in the water making a huge splash, and returns to the surface shaking his hair like a dog. I laugh, and look at him. He notices me staring, and pulls me near him, and kisses me patiently. We pull away and smile at each other. We go back to the shore, and dry off.

**Ross's P.O.V- **We drive to Laura's house, and before she gets out she starts talking. "Oh by the way Ross, I think Nessa likes Riker, so we have to hook them up. Also I had a great time today, thanks." She says, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I drive home with a stupid grin on my face that whole night.

**Love, Hate, Review?**


	4. Gettin Drunk

**Hey everyone! I'm glad everyone likes the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A/R5, or anything you may recognize!**

** Laura's P.O.V- **Vanessa and I are driving to the Lynch's house right now because she really wants too. "So Nessa, is there a reason you suddenly want to go over to the Lynch's, maybe because of Riker..." I ask hinting. "Fine since I know you wont stop bugging me, I like Riker!" She admits. "Wow, I got you to crack sooner that I thought." I say smirking. She rolls he eyes. We get there, and pull over. As soon as the car turns off, she practically drags me by the arm to the front door. She knocks loudly, and Ross opens the door, looking like a train wreck. "Oh it's you." Vanessa says disappointedly. "Nice to see you to." Ross replies sarcastically. He allows us in, and Vanessa asks, "Where is Riker?" "Sleeping like everyone else but me!" He snaps. I give him an angry look, and he says sorry. "Why wouldn't he be up?" She asks. Ross and I sigh and he says, "It's 5:00 A.M!" "Oh well _sorry_Mr. Cranky pants!" She snaps.

**When everyone gets up.**

**Ross's P.O.V- **Were all sitting in the living room chatting. I clear my throat, and everyone looks at me. "Well we all got invited to a party down the street tonight. Any takers?" I ask. They all nod there head, but Laura stays still. "What's wrong Laur?" I ask. "I just don't want to get drunk that's it." She replies. "Don't worry, that won't happen." I try to reason. "Ok, fine I'll go." She says finally giving in.

**PARTY**

** Laura's P.O.V- **"Ok everyone let's go get some punch then party!" Ratliff shouts. We all cheer, and go get some drinks. After we all about had five full glasses of punch, we all started swaying back and forth, and slurring our words. I start to get dizzy, so I lean on Ross. He smiles lazily, and puts an arm around me, giving me a quick peck on the head. "Ok, Nessa and I are going to go outside." Riker says trying to help him and Vanessa walk to the backyard. My brain literally feels like mush right now. I turn to Ross, and he presses his lips to mine roughly. We stumble back, and somehow end up upstairs in a room. Ross starts stripping his clothes off, and I do the same. He pushes me onto the bed, and thrusts into me roughly. The rest of the night is a blur.

**Rydel's P.O.V- **I can easily tell I'm drunk but I don't care. I hear a lot of banging, and moans coming from upstairs, but I ignore it. Ratliff comes into view, and I smile at him. "Hey Del I have to tell you that I've always had feelings for you." Ratliff admits. I drag him into a room, and start taking my clothes off. He does the same, and the last thing I remember, is Ratliff leaving after we were done.

**Ratliff's P.O.V- **After that whole big thing with Rydel, I go back downstairs to get more punch. While I'm taking a sip, someone squeezes my butt, making me do a spit take. I turn around, and come face to face with a very pretty girl that looks my age. "Hi I'm Ratliff nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand for her to shake. She gladly shakes it and says, "I'm Joanne, very nice to meet you." She greets. She has long black silky long hair, and is in good shape. "Well how about we meet up tomorrow, call me." She says while swapping our numbers before walking away.

**Riker's P.O.V- **"So Vanessa would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully. "I would love to." She says. We start making out, then we separate and gather the others and drive home.

**Love, Hate, Review?**


	5. Our New Life

**Hey everyone! Don't have anything to say so... on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A/R5 or anything you recognize!**

** Laura's P.O.V- **I wake up with a massive hangover, and drag myself downstairs. I make some pancakes, and start eating. When I'm all done Vanessa comes down holding her head. "You got a hangover too?" I ask. She nods her head yes, and gets some strawberries. I suddenly feel like I have to throw up, so I rush to the bathroom, and start to puke. When I'm done, I flush the toilet, and go back to Vanessa. "Why did you throw up?" She asks, a mouthful of fruity pebbles. "I guess the pancakes didn't agree with me." She nods her head, and finishes her cereal. "Want to go to the Lynch's and see how there holding up?" I ask. "Sure."

We get to their house, and knock on their door. Rydel drags us in quickly, and brings us up the stairs to her room. "Guys, I have an emergency!" She shouts. "What is it?" I ask. "I think I'm pregnant." She cries out. "How! With who!" I say. "I don't know! I just remember some of it, and I know he didn't use protection. But I can't remember what he looked like!" She sobs. I go over to her, and rub soothing circles on her back. "Well how about you wait a week then take a test to make sure." Vanessa suggest. She nods her head and turns to me. "You know that you and Ross went upstairs, and well you know did it." She says. I shake my head no. "How do you know?" I ask. Vanessa answers for her, "She's not lying, after me and Riker were done talking, we found you two next to each other naked in bed." Vanessa admits. I stand there shocked of what I just heard. "How am I going to tell Ross!" I shout. "You should tell him. He would want to know." Rydel says. "Ok I'll tell him when he gets up." I conclude.

**Ross's P.O.V- **I wake up, and see everyone already in the living room. I go and sit on the couch next to Laura. She turns to me, and smiles nervously at me. I look at her confused, but shrug it off when Riker starts to talk. "Guys, me and Vanessa have some very big news! Were dating!" He shouts excitingly. Everyone says aw when they hug. "Um Ross can I talk to you outside?" She whispers to me. I nod my head and walk outside with her. She looks at me nervously before saying, "Ross do you remember anything from last night?" I think about it for a moment, and shake my head no. "Well turns out we had sex last night, and neither of us used protection..." She admits. I look at her wondering what was the big deal then I realize it. "So your pregnant? "I ask. She nods her head and says, " I know you probably want to leave me now." She says crying. I wrap her up into a big hug. "Laur I would never do that! This is as much as my fault as yours. And I wasn't planning of having children for awhile, but it doesn't mean I won't love him/her any less!" I say soothing her. "I'm going to look for a house, because I want he/her to have a home." She says while wiping away tears. "Let's look together since I'm also the parent. We can move into the house together, and buy all the baby things, and be a family there." I say happily. She looks up, and smiles at me, and kisses me on the lips. After awhile we pull away, and go back into the house. "What about telling the others, Rydel and Vanessa already know." She says. "Well we'll tell them now so they don't get suspicious about us moving in with each other." She agrees, and we walk in hand and hand. Everyone turns to us. "Guys Laura and I are going to look for a house together and move in tomorrow. I know it's on a short notice, but the sooner the better!" I say, they all look confused at me. "Why do you want to move in so quickly?" Riker asks. "Well that's because Laura is pregnant..." I say. They all look at me, and Riker says, "You better not let Mom and Dad find out!" "Already did." Comes Mom's voice from the kitchen. "Ross how could you do that to poor Laura?" Stormie asks. "We were both drunk!" I say trying to reason with them. "Well you better find a house soon, because no baby is going to wake me up in the morning!" Mark shouts. "We will. I'll be gone by tomorrow." I say. "Ok, but Laura you should let your parents know to." Stormie tells her. She nods her head yes.

**Tomorrow (At the new house)**

**Laura's P.O.V- **We open the doors, and the inside looks like a mansion, which it is. Since everyone chipped in, we bought a huge mansion down the street. We were also able to afford it because R5 is starting to get more gigs, and I'm getting money for my singing career. We walk in and settle into the house. Of course I can't lift anything, or Ross will yell at me! When we get done we sit on the couch exhausted. "Well our new life starts now." Ross says, and I nod snuggling into his chest.

**Love, Hate, Review?**


	6. Ashley

**I'm going to start updating, update skip a day. And this is the 2nd time writing this! So I'm really P messing!**

**5 months later**

** Ross's P.O.V- **It's been five moths since everything has started going downhill. Laura is dew anytime now, and so is Rydel. We still don't know who got Rydel pregnant. Laura and I settled in our house, and made the kids rooms. Laura's having quadruplets, two girls, two boys. I'm glad we have over twenty rooms including the arcade, music room, school room, and etc. I think Laura might homeschool them, we haven't decided yet. Rydel is having a little baby girl, and is dew sometime soon. Ratliff started dating Joanne a month ago. And Rydel and Laura are really showing! R5 is getting more and more famous, and so is Laura! Rikesse is still growing strong! Right now the whole gang is sitting in our living room, watching SpongeBob. Were all doing nothing till Rydel speaks up, "Can we go to the beach I'm bored!" Rydel whines. We all agree, and get ready. Then I realized that this would be the perfect time to propose to Laura!

**Laura's P.O.V-** We get to the boardwalk, and Ross starts talking. " Me and Laur are going to go on the beach, call us if you need anything!" Ross says, and drags me to the beach. We sit on the beach together, and look at the sunset. Were sitting there peacefully, until Ross kneels on one knee and holds out a box with the most beautiful ring ever! "Laura I know we have only been dating for six months, but I love you, and when the babies come into the world I want them to have a complete family. So Laura Marie Marano, will you marry me?" He asks. I nod my head yes, and kiss him. When we pull away, my phone rings. I pick it up, and see that it's a text from Riker. It says, _Rydel is in labor, come to the hospital ASAP! _I look to Ross and say, "We have to get to the hospital, Rydel is in labor."

** Ratliff's P.O.V- **Were all sitting in the waiting room now. "So who's going to help Rydel out?" Riker asks. "Not me, because I already have to go through this with four children!" Ross shouts. "Well why doesn't Ratliff do it, because he was the one watching her at the party!" Rocky says. Everyone agrees so I sigh and go in. Rydel is laying on the bed breathing heavily. "Rydel calm down!" I say. "I can't! Are you the one going to give life to another freaking human being!" She shouts. I sigh, and the nurse comes in the room. "Okay Rydel take big breaths and push!" The nurse directs. She looks towards to me and says, "What are you waiting for, hold her hand!" She shouts. I go over and hold her hand. She squeezes it really hard, and I wince in pain.

**Ross's P.O.V- **All you can hear is Rydel and Ratliff's screams. Then everything grows silent. A baby's cries can be heard. Ratliff comes out, stumbling towards me and Laura. "I feel so bad for you Ross. That hurt so bad, and that was only one baby, and you have four! She'll probably break your hand!" He shouts. I look frightened, and hold my hand close to me. Laura roles her eyes. "You guys can come in." Ratliff says leading us into the room. We get in, and see Rydel cradling a small fragile baby girl in a light pink blanket. The baby coos, and smiles at Rydel. "What did you name her?" Laura asks gently. "Ashley Rose Lynch." Rydel says while rocking her. The nurse comes in and says, "I know who the father is." "Who?" Ratliff asks. "You." The doctor says pointing to Ratliff.

**Ratliff's P.O.V- **"Hey guys can you leave for a bit." I ask. They all nod and walk out the door. "Look Ratliff, if you don't want to stay, I understand-" I cut her off by kissing her. She's shocked at first, but starts kissing back. She pulls away, and says, "What about Joanne?" "I broke up with her today." I say. She looks at me, and engulfs me into a humongous hug.

**Rydel's House After Being Released From The Hospital**

** Rydel's P.O.V- **I walk into the house with my boyfriend Ratliff, and my baby Ashley. I look around before going to her light pink room, and lay her into her crib. I look around, and smile at my new life, and my new family.

**Follow, Favorite, Review for the next chapter?**


	7. Final Chapter! And The Baby's Are Here!

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to do a sequel to this story! It's going to be when all of the children are in 7th grade. It would be called... All Grown Up! So would you guys read it, or not? Final chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own R5/A&A, or anything you may recognize!**

**1 Week After Ashley is born**

** Ross's P.O.V- **It's been a whole week since Ashley has been born! Rydel and Ratliff are doing fine, but Ratliff hates that he has to change the diapers. Our parents took it well when Rydel and Ratliff showed them Ashley. Mom thought she was adorable! Dad was a little bit mad, but got over it. The babies are dew anytime now! I haven't left Laura's side for more than a couple seconds, if I have to use the bathroom. Right now Laura and I are just relaxing on the couch watching T.V. I get a text from Rydel, and read it. _Hey, do you and Laura want to come over to my house and play with Ash? _I look over to Laura, and see that she's sleeping. I gently nudge her, and whisper, "Laur, come on get up, let's go see Ash." She move around a bit, before getting up. We walk to the door, me helping her, and get in the car.

** Laura's P.O.V- **We get to their house, and knock. Ratliff opens the door, and allows us in. When we go in, we see everyone crowding Ashley, and trying to play with her. We walk over and see Ashley chewing on a purple stuff animal bunny. She plays with all her toys for awhile before I go outside to get some fresh air. Ross follows me, shocker. We just stand their comfortably, until I feel liquid trickle down my leg. Realization hits me, my water broke. Ross notices my face, and runs inside, carrying me. He sets me in the car gently, and speeds on the road. Before we leave, I see everyone's faces confused.

** Ross's P.O.V-** Were currently in the hospital. I'm holding Laura's hand while she's squeezing the hake out of my hand. I text everyone to come to the hospital, and hear a baby's cries. I look up, and see a baby in a light pink blanket. Well that's baby one. Laura squeezes my hand again, and it feels like it's about to break. Baby two has arrived, and is put in a light blue blanket. She squeezes my hand again, and I hear a snap! Great now my hand is broken! I wince in pain, but ignore it when the third baby is here. With one last squeeze, the fourth baby is here. I sigh in relief that it's over. The doctor brings the first baby, and gives her to Laura. We already came up with the names. "Jessica Rydel Lynch." She says telling the doctor. By now everyone is here, and listening to the name. She takes Jessica away, and brings out baby two. "Trevor Alexander Lynch." She nods, and brings out the third. "Julia Melanie Lynch." The doctor brings out the fourth. "And finally, Luke Austin Lynch." She smiles, and the doctors take them away.

**(One week later.)Laura's P.O.V- **I have been dismissed from the hospital, and me and Ross are putting all the baby's in their separate rooms. We get to the first room which is painted pink, and put Jessica in her crib. Next we go into Trevor's blue painted room, and lay him down in his crib. Next, I put Julia in her crib in the red room. Finally, I put Luke in his crib in his green painted room. This is were they will grow up happily!

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is what all the children look like for the sequel!**

**Ashley Rose Lynch**

**Hair- Brown**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Personality- Shy, and caring**

**Hobby- Drawing**

**Color- Pink**

**Laura/Ross**

**Jessica Rydel Lynch Trevor Alexander Lynch Julia Melanie Lynch **

**Hair- Brown Hair- Golden Blonde Hair- Dirty Blonde**

**Eyes-Brown Eyes- Brown Eyes- Brown**

**Personality- Girly girl Personality- Caring, Shy Personality- Tomboy, Funny**

**Hobby- Field Hockey Hobby- Singing, Acting Hobby- Field Hockey, Singing, Acting**

**Luke Austin Lynch**

**Hair- Dirty Blonde**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Personality- Caring, but not shy**

**Color- Green**


End file.
